


Burning Tab

by Nightlydemon



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlydemon/pseuds/Nightlydemon
Summary: You accidentally rack up a massive tab at Grillby's bar and don't have the money to pay it all. Grillby, however, doesn't need his dishes washed





	Burning Tab

You downed your eighth shot of the night and slammed the glass down on Grillby's bar with a loud clack. You'd been living in Snowdin for a year, ever since you fell to the Underground. The initial hostility only disappeared when the skeleton brothers took you in and let the dog guards know not to mess with you. You knew they only did that for you because you made the hasty decision to date Sans. Of course, occasionally having lewd sex with the second in command of the royal guard also helped on that front. Papyrus always had a very large soft spot for his older brother, even if he regularly treated him like garbage. That was what you and your boyfriend had been fighting about for the past few weeks. He always seemed too lazy to stand up for himself and it was starting to make you regret the relationship. The fight you two had just a few hours ago was pretty bad and you found yourself drowning your emotions with hard liquor once again.

"Grillby! Another!" you called to the purple fire monster behind the bar. Part of you was very grateful that monsters couldn't really tell the age of humans. You still had another year left before you'd be old enough to drink on the surface.

"I think you've had enough," Grillby said. He grabbed the shot glass in front of you and dropped it in the sink.

"Don't you dare cut me off now!" you snapped and grabbed the fur collar of the bar tender's coat. You pulled his face close to yours trying to be threatening. "Now make it three!"

"Alright, I won't cut you off just yet." You let go and Grillby straightened his jacket. "Papyrus has been rubbing off on you." He set the drinks in front of you. You downed one and waited a few minutes before moving to the next one. The bar started to spin after you downed the third drink and the purple fire monster set a glass of water in front of you.

"What?" you asked with drunken confusion. Grillby didn't say anything and went about serving the other patrons in the bar. You drank the water slowly and when it was gone you heard last call.

"A double whiskey on the rocks," you called out. A few moments later it was set in front of you and you sipped it slowly. The other patrons paid their tabs and left. By the time you'd finished the last drop all the monsters had left, except Grillby. He held out a piece of paper to you and you looked at the blurry writing. It was your tab for the night and you were pretty sure it said 100G. You handed over the money and started to stumble to the door.

"You're short," Grillby called out.

"What, it said 100G, that's what I gave you," you mumbled out. The fire monster moved out from behind the bar and held the receipt in front of your face again.

"I believe you missed a zero there. Alcohol isn't cheap and you drank a lot," Grillby explained. You fumbled around for the rest of the money and panic gripped your mind when only 13G was left in your wallet. You watched the fire monster cock an eye brow at your rather hefty lack of funds. His arm snaked around your shoulders and started to lead you towards the back. "You will pay your tab one way or another."

Grillby moved his hand to open the fire door behind the bar and gently pushed you through. There was the archway to the kitchen, a door to the back alley, and a set of stairs leading up. You'd been in a similar position on the surface before and started to make your way to the kitchen to start washing dishes, but the warm arm around your shoulders turned your unstable form towards the stairs. You were about to ask what the monster was doing when his hand gripped tighter around you and urged you to start climbing the steps. It took a bit of doing, but you managed to make it to the top of the stairs without falling, though that was more a credit to the monster behind you holding your shoulders. You felt his firm chest press against your back as he opened the door to reveal a modest apartment.

"Now, you should get to work paying off that tab," Grillby stated as he closed the door. His hands gripped your shoulders firmly and pushed you to your knees. He pressed his crotch close enough to your face that you could smell the distinct scent of freshly pressed linen. You wondered how this was going to work, since he was made of fire and humans were mostly water.

"How?" you asked in a drunken haze. Grillby answered by unzipping his pants and letting an impressing fire cock tap your forehead. "That's not what I meant. You're fire and my spit is mostly water."

"You really should read up on monster physiology," Grillby said as he gripped your hair tight and forced your mouth open with his other hand. He wasted no time trying shoving the flickering appendage down your throat. It was hot and wiggled like a ball of worms as it caught in the back of your throat. Your stomach churned as your gag reflex started to kick in, but the purple fire fucking your face wouldn't let up. Only after your abdomen violently clenched down several times did he stop to put a mostly empty waste bin in front of you. It took several goes, but eventually everything you had consumed in the past day had evacuated your system. The room started to spin around you as a warm towel dropped in an unceremonious manner over your head. You barely heard a disgusted click as you went about wiping your face. You blew your nose a few times before the walls turned sideways and the room began to go dark.

"Disgusting..." The rest of the words failed to reach your ears. You glimpsed a few images of moving walls and a ceiling before the world outside your mind ceased to exist.

The sound of a closing door pulled you from the depths of oblivion. You opened your eyes and a wave of intense regret passed through your entire being. The bright light only intensified the skull splitting headache racking your brain. You felt sick. Even that nasty case of the flu you had a couple years ago felt like a mild cold compared to this hangover. You groaned and tried to move your hands to rub your face and get a reprieve from the insulting light in the room. They didn't move far before the sharp feeling of bare metal pulled your attention away from your misery. Where you cuffed in place? You looked around the room and slowly reality began to sink in. You were on an abnormally warm bed, arms cuffed behind you, and completely stripped of every scrap of fabric you were wearing last night. Your legs were still free as you pulled yourself to an upright posture. You dismissed the harsh clanking of a thick chain lifting up until you tried to get closer to the edge of the bed. You gagged a little as your neck was halted by a snug leather strap. There was a chain bolted to the wall just over the head board leading down to what you could only assume was a collar around your neck. The door across the room clicked open to demand your attention.

"Finally awake, I see. You can start working off that tab now," Grillby said. He closed the door behind him and started to meticulously remove his suit as he stalked towards his bed. Ice ran through your veins as you flailed as far into the headboard as you could. You heard your heart pounding even louder in your ears as the purple fire monster tossed his shirt over the foot-board and gracefully crawled onto the mattress. His hot hand reached out and firmly pulled your collar towards him. "You do want to pay off your tab, don't you?" He peered into your eyes with a wicked smirk spread across his flickering face.

"N-not like this! Sans is your best friend, Grillby! Don't do this, please!" you stammered. You'd meant for your voice to carry more determination, but your panic betrayed you. The monster wrapped his fingers around your throat, but didn't tighten them.

"You know you say things when you drink that you don't remember. How do you think Sans would feel if I told him what you and Papyrus have been doing when he's out? All the sorted details, particularly how you prefer his younger brother's dick. You're already a little whore. I'm just offering you a chance to make it official," Grillby cooed. You could hear the venom in his voice and anger welled up. It wasn't anger at the fire monster. You were angry with yourself, with your weakness, and your behavior. Your anger turned to shame and your body relaxed in defeat. A dark chuckle under the sound of a zipper being pulled down reached your ears as the hand around your throat moved to the back of your head. "Good girl. Now, get to work."

Grillby pulled your head down to his crotch and tapped your lips with his already erect cock. You halfheartedly slurped the fire appendage into your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down his shaft slowly keeping your tongue between your bottom teeth and the cock in your mouth. After a few minutes your efforts were halted by a pair of hot hands pulling your head away.

"Is that pathetic attempt really what gets Sans off? Worthless," Grillby commented. You tugged at the cuffs holding your hands behind you to make a point. A flickering brow raised before a purple hand pulled something out of his pocket and unlocked one side of the cuffs. The sudden change in muscle tension forced you to catch yourself to avoid face planting into the mattress. Your hands weren't free long before he cuffed them in front of you. He tapped your forehead with his cock and you slurped it back into your mouth. Your now usable hands carefully stroked up his shaft as you took more of him into your mouth. A hot hand rested on the back of your head. "N-not terrible."

You could hear Grillby trying to hold back his sounds of ecstasy and your self-disgust was pushing you to the edge of tears. An almost inaudible curse crawled out from above you. A few moments later a burning heat akin to spicy peppers coated the back of your throat. You coughed at the sensation and a hot, liquid-like substance sputter down your chin. The invading mass of fire pulled away from your face allowing you to clear your throat more properly. You mindlessly wiped you chin and curiosity forced you to look. It was a hot, sticky, purple goo with a mild glow. A single tear trickled down your cheek before a flickering hand tried to turn your face upward. You jerked your face to the side and pretended to stare at the nightstand. The mattress moved slightly under you as the distinct rustling of clothing being removed tickled your ears.

"AH!" you cried out as your hips were pulled forward and your throbbing head smacked into the headboard. You were laying across the displaced pillows at this point with your eyes screwed shut. Two burning hot fingers plunged into your folds to pull another surprised yelp from your burning mouth.

"800G left to work off. I expect quality work here," Grillby teased. His invading fingers curled and twisted inside of you searching for your g-spot. You held your breathe to keep from making any noise that might indicate he was getting close to finding it. The purple fire monster's heat felt amazing and you hated it. You hated yourself for find any pleasure in this, even if it was your traitorous body finding it. A sharp gasp escaped your lips as your eyes snapped open to see a demonic grin the purple monster looming over you held on his face. He found the spot and ripples of heat tore through your body. He started to massage it. You clasped your hands over your mouth and closed your eyes trying to escape the monster's sadistic face. You felt tears run into your hair. You tried to think of anything other than what was happening to you, but the torturous heat kept pulling you back to the present. A hot hand gripped one of your wrists and pulled it away from your mouth.

"There's no point in holding back your voice." Grillby commented. You felt his heat next to your neck. "It's only us here, _Sweetheart_." His tongue slithered from the crook of your neck up to your earlobe. Your whole body shuddered at the way he addressed you. That's what Sans calls you and everyone knew it.

"D-don't call me that!" you snapped. The purple fire monster started to slam his fingers hard into your g-spot as soon as you started making noise again. Several moans forced their way out of your throat before he went back to a more gentle pace. "J-just, hng, just g-get it over with!"

"If you say so," Grillby cooed and his fingers left you empty. It didn't take him long to shove his massive dick deep inside you. The invading heat forced you to cry out and the monster shoved his fingers in your mouth. You gagged at your own taste on him and the way his cock felt. It wriggled like thousands of tiny worms even when he wasn't moving. Your arm was released and a fiery hand held your hip as he started to thrust in and out. His pace was brutal and painful enough to bring fresh tears to your eyes. Your hands rested on his chest in a feeble attempt to get him to slow down. He removed his fingers from your mouth and gripped tight to your breast pushing your body further into the mattress.

"Ah! Stop, please! I-it hurts!" you screamed. Grillby ignored your plea and bit down on your shoulder. He kept brutally pounding into you and eventually, you grew numb to the pain. Or was it gone all together? You couldn't tell. You noticed a growing tightness in the pit of your stomach. You were close to cumming. You fought against the urge to release. Not here, not like this! You couldn't give the purple fire monster the satisfaction of forcing you to cum! He sat up enough to get a hand between you.

"GAH!" you cried out as Grillby rubbed his thumb over your clit, sending just enough forced pleasure through your body to tip you over the edge. His release was right after yours and the unbearable heat of his seed splattered against your thighs. The fire monster hovered over you just long enough to catch his breathe before he went to the task of undoing the cuffs and collar. All you could do once you were free of the bonds was roll over and fight back the sobs. You heard shuffling behind you just before the smell of a freshly lit cigarette hit your nose. A purple hand held an open pack of smokes in front of your face. Rage gripped your everything and you smacked the offending hand sending the small box flying through the air.

"Fuck you!" you screamed. You were sitting up at this point. Grillby gripped the lower half of your face and pulled you close to his.

"I believe that's what just happened. You still owe 500G, so come back tomorrow and either pay up, or we can do this again. I'm done for now," he said just before he threw you to the floor. You watched him move across the room and grab your clothes. He threw them at you before sitting on the edge of his bed to watch you dress while enjoying his smoke. You hastily pulled your clothes on as best you could with your aching body.

"Get dusted! I'm not doing either," you snapped as you started for the door. Your hand had just touched the knob when your entire body was slammed into the door. Grillby was using his entire mass to pin you in place.

"You will come back tomorrow or Sans will find out about the little thing between you and Papyrus. Or maybe I'll still tell him, since it's pretty low to fuck your boyfriend's brother. I'll leave the choice to you, my dear." You swallowed hard and forced yourself to nod in defeat. Grillby moved away and let you leave. You made your way out of the apartment and down the stairs as quickly as your abused body would let you.

Sans and Papyrus were out when you got back to the house and you immediately took a shower. You made sure it was very cold as you scrubbed your skin raw trying to get the filth off of you. You weren't sure how long it was before you gave up and went to bed. You laid there for several long moments before you sobbed yourself to sleep at the realization that your life was seriously fucked up.


End file.
